Se rendre compte
by Anathole
Summary: Notre fils d'Hadès préféré décidant d'assumer... Enfin!


Se rendre compte

Nico se rendit compte des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Will, mais comme à son habitude il décida de cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Toutefois il choisi de ne pas fuir, il savait aussi qu'avec le fils d'Apollon cela ne fonctionnerai pas. Il eut la preuve que ses action de rejet ne faisait rien avec Will, il en eut d'ailleurs la preuve durant la guerre de l'été dernier et comme convenu il resta les 3 jours à l'infirmerie.

Il décida de cacher ses sentiments également car il ne voulait pas gâcher sa première véritable amitié avec quelqu'un (de vivant !), mais le fils d'Hadès ne fut pas le seul à se rendre compte de ses sentiments, Jason s'en était aperçu.

Il attendit donc que Nico rentre au bungalow 13 pour aller lui parler. Ils échangèrent des banalités et le fils de Jupiter posa LA question.

\- Et ça va avec Will ?

Nico se raidit , détourna les yeux et essaya de contenir son rougissement en disant d'un ton neutre :

\- Bien. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh comme ça… répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

\- Quoi ? Il signifie quoi ce sourire ?

\- Nico tu peux le cacher à tout le monde et te mentir à toi même, mais tu à exactement la même tête avec Will que quand tu à enfin accepté tes sentiments pour Percy !

\- Je n'éprouve plus rien pour Percy ! Rétorqua le brun.

\- Je sais... ton comportement avec Will en est la preuve !

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! Répondit il en rougissant de plus en plus en s'éloignant.

\- Nico ! Dit le blond en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

pour réponse le brun ce retourna le prit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur et dit avec un regard noir :

\- Pas un mot à Will ! Si jamais tu lui dit je t'envoie en enfer !

\- Alors là hors de question ! Tu as interdiction d'utiliser tes pouvoirs ! Dit Will en surgissant dans le bungalow les main sur les hanche avec sa prestance de médecin. Puis son regard devint plus triste et il ôta les main de ses hanches et demanda :

\- Qu'est ce que tu ne veux pas que je sache, Nico ?

Celui ci regarda le fils d'Apollon en desserrant sa poigne du col de son ami. Celui ci promis à Nico de ne rien dire , et le pria de s'expliquer avec le médecin. Mais il ne réagit pas à la sorti de Jason, il restait figer à regarder Will. Plusieurs émotions passèrent sur sont visage, le choc, la peine et surtout la peur.

Will le regarda et lui demanda :

\- Qu'est ce que tu ne veux pas me dire ? Je croyais qu'on était ami, plus même ! Mais c'était sens doute à sens unique ou alors juste un rêve de ma part.

Il avait le regard triste et s'apprêtait à partir mais Nico le retint par le bras.

\- Qu'est ce que tu sous entend par plus qu'ami ?

Le blond se retourna et le regarda en rougissant mais ne vit pas son visage. Nico avait la tête baissé, alors il pris son courage à deux main :

\- Je... Nico, tu me plaît beaucoup. T'es gentil quand on te connais, mignon, serviable et j'adore ton sourire, c'est lui qui m'a fait craquer...

Nico le regarda écarlate, il était sur que si il se regardait dans un miroir, ce serai la première fois qu'il verrait autant de couleurs sur son visage.

Il soupira de soulagement et dit :

\- C'est exactement ce que je ressens... je ne voulais pas te le dire par peur de te dégoûter. Que tu me fuis car même sans les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi tu m'est précieux. Tu es mon premier véritable ami et je ne voulais pas te perdre... mais si mes sentiments sont partagé je peux te le dire... Je t'aime... Il dit cela avec un sourire gêné en relevant la tête.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, aussi rouge que le mur du bungalow 5 et éclatèrent de rire.

Sens s'en apercevoir ils s'étaient rapproché ils s'en rendirent compte en plein fou rire et s'arrêtèrent de rire. Ils se redressèrent en se regardant dans les yeux. Ils se rapprochèrent encore et s'embrassèrent timidement. Il se détachèrent en se regardant. Will prit Nico par les hanches et approfondit leur baisé.

Ils restèrent dans le bungalow d'Hadès à discuter et s'embrasser jusqu'à l'heure du repas et sortirent main dans la main. Ils croisèrent Jason qui le remarqua et leur fit un sourire avec un clin d'œil complice. Ils répondirent de même et se séparèrent pour se rendre chacun à leur table avec un sourire niais. Tout les pensionnaires le virent mais aucun ne firent la remarque pour éviter de faire un tour aux enfers.

Fin


End file.
